Betrayal
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Seth Rollins was able to win the Universal title after two long agonizing years, but Roman Reigns decides to make his own message to stake his claim to the Universal title. I've done one of these before with "the Final Straw", and I have another one in the works, but I hope you enjoy this one.


Betrayal

"And Seth hit with another German Suplex!" Cole yelled, while Brock Lesnar was taunting and his advocate Paul Heyman put up six fingers, indicating that this was the 6th German Suplex that Seth was a victim of. Brock slapped a grounded Seth in the face before picking him up for the F-5.

"Oh my God Cole, Seth might be going for a ride," Coachman said, as Brock smirked at the audience, with Seth still limp in his arms.

"This may be the last hurrah for the Kingslayer here in the main event of Summerslam," Corey said. Brock was about to hit the F-5, but Seth was able to escape, and put Brock in a ripcord position, before hitting the Kingslayer Knee on Brock.

"Seth able to counter the F-5, and I don't think he's done yet!" Michael yelled, as Seth ran across the ring, and hit Lesnar with a Curb Stomp.

"That Curb Stomp may allow Seth to get the title!" Corey exclaimed, before Seth went for the pin on Lesnar. The referee counted to three, and the bell rang, causing the entire Barclays Center to erupt into a fit of cheers.

"Here is your winner, and the new Universal Champion, Seth Rollins!" Jojo announced before Seth was given the Universal title. Seth had tears in his eyes as he looked at the World title that had eluded him ever since his return in 2016. He looked at all the fans cheering for him and chanting 'Burn it Down', as he swung the title around his head.

"Brock Lesnar has finally been conquered!" Michael Cole exclaimed, almost completely drowned out by the cheers of the Brooklyn crowd. Meanwhile, Lesnar rolled out of the ring holding his head, while Heyman ran to Lesnar to check on him.

"The Kingslayer has become the Universal Champion, and has completely changed the foundation of Monday Night RAW," Corey added, watching as Seth was posing with the title on the top turnbuckle. Before Coachman could give his two cents, 'The Truth Reigns' began playing throughout the arena, causing the fans to go from cheering to booing.

"Roman Reigns coming to the ring to congratulate his friend Seth Rollins on this monumental win," Michael Cole explained, as Reigns headed to the ring, looking up at the fans who were booing him.

"I'm surprised Roman is in such a good mood, considering that he lost his rematch to Bobby Lashley over an hour ago," Coachman explained, before being shut down by Corey.

"Shut up Coach, maybe Roman is happy that one of his best friends won one of the biggest titles in wrestling today," Corey responded, rolling his eyes at what he perceives as Coach's incompetence.

Roman went into the ring, and pulled Seth in for a hug. Seth happily returned the hug, and they stayed in the hug for 30 seconds before Roman help Seth's hand in the air, with the crowd still cheering Seth on. There was a huge smile on Roman's face, taking in the cheers for his best friend after he finally won the big one after three years. However, once Roman looked at Seth, the smile on his face disappeared and turned to a frown.

"What's wrong with Roman?" Michael Cole asked, noticing the sudden change in Roman's facial expression. Seth noticed the expression change too, and asked Reigns what was wrong. In response, Reigns hit Seth in the face with a headbutt.

"What the hell!?" Cole yelled, as Seth was on the ground writhing in pain. Reigns picked Seth up and threw him out of the ring, as the fans started booing the loudest they've ever booed Roman Reigns. Roman replied to the crowd by giving them the finger, and started mounting some punches onto Seth, who was trying and failing miserably to protect his face and head.

"What has gotten into Roman Reigns!?" Coachman yelled out as the punches from Reigns turned to headbutts, which gave Seth a cut on his head.

"And Rollins is busted open! At this rate, it won't take long for a crimson mask to fully envelop Seth's face," Corey remarked, as Roman grabbed Seth by the hair and pulled him up to his feet. The crowd was booing so loudly, that nobody could hear what Roman was yelling at Seth. Roman took Seth to the announcer's table, and started yelling in front of the commentators.

"THIS IS YOUR BOY!? HUH!? LOOK AT HIM!" Roman yelled at the announcers, before he started hitting Seth's head on the announce table repeatedly, before he got pulled off by the referees.

"And the referees finally getting Roman away from Seth," Michael said as a couple of the WWE doctors looking over Seth before they picked Seth up, with the intent of taking him to the back to get evaluated. However, once they were heading up the ramp, Roman ran from the stage, and hit Seth with a spear, knocking Seth completely unconscious.

"Holy crap! A spear to Seth Rollins right on the steel ramp way!" Corey yelled, as the referees backed Roman away from Seth, allowing the doctors to tend to Seth.

"Oh my God, Seth might have broken ribs after that hellacious spear!" Cole yelled, as Roman made his way to the ring. When he got into the ring, he looked down at the Universal title, picked it up, smirked at the crowd who were still jeering as hard as they could, and posed with it.

The crowd responded in kind by throwing garbage at Reigns and into the ring. In less than a minute, empty cups and wrappers littered the ring as Reigns continued to smirk at the crowd. The announcers stayed in a stunned silence as they watched the ring becoming an almost literal junkyard while Reigns was mocking the fans with the title in his hands.


End file.
